


How Dick Grayson gets his groove back

by CinnaTwist



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Bruce is an omega slut, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick misses being an omega slut, Intersex, Jason Todd is a Teacher, Jason speaks spanish during the frick frack, Jealousy, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Omega Dick Grayson, Single Parents, pretending to be an alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Tim looks at him with pity. Like he could see what he’s thinking.  “ It isn’t about you bro- It’s just, you’ve kinda lost your swagger. “Lost his swagger? As if. Sure he put on a little weight, and hiding as an alpha didn’t really leave him a lot of flattering clothing options. But he still had it. He still gets people hitting on him. He still gets phone numbers-“ Dude, I feel like I can see you lying to yourself. You haven’t had a date in like 12 years and the last time you got some, the Flintstones was still airing. ““ Jesus Christ Tim. “ It’s the voice of Tim’s husband. Connor  Kent. Dick could see him moving around in the background. There were two  mugs in his hands. “ You could at least sugar coat it.





	How Dick Grayson gets his groove back

" Dick how are we still having this conversation in 2019? I’m getting too old for this shit. "

 

Tim is giving him ' the look ' and somehow it's even more effective through skype. His brother is his usual haphazard self. Hair in a messy bun, pencils sticking up everywhere and pen ink all over his face. 

 

Dick throws his head back groaning.

 

" I'm serious Tim! He is literally the hottest guy in the world and i'm in the friend zone. This whole 'pretending to be an alpha' thing really sucks. "

 

With a long sigh his little brother finally gives in. " What's his full name? "

 

" Jason Peter Todd! " Dick announces eagerly. He finally got the alpha’s full name earlier in the day.  No one was a better hacker than Timmy. If there was anyone who could get him out of the friend zone it would be his little brother.

 

Tim lets out a low whistle. " I literally didn't know teachers could be this hot. This has to be illegal or something. How do the kids even learn?"

 

 Dick bites his lip to suppress his giggles. "Right!?"

 

Letting out a dreamy sigh he spins in the computer chair. 

 

" I don't know. I'm hardcore between wanting to be the teachers pet and being punished for my bad grades. "

 

Tim scoffs. " as if you've ever got anything other than bad grades. "

 

Feigning hurt Dick puts a hand over his heart. “ You wound me baby brother. “

 

The younger man rolls his eyes but still smiles. Their weekly talks were nice. The two rarely got to see each other in person. With Tim training to take over WE and Dick raising a child. 

 

“ If that hurts you’re really not gonna like this. This guy is totally out of your league Dick. “

 

Dick’s jaw drops. 

 

“ You’re right I really don’t like that.” He’s been thinking the same thing himself lately, but still hearing it out loud?

 

Much worse.

 

He worries his bottom lip. Out of his league? Jason Todd was his sons literature teacher. Twenty four, single and super hot. Dick met him in the beginning of the school year. The two got close after Damian became friends with Lian. Jason’s god daughter. They get along pretty well despite ten year age gap. 

 

Back in college Dick couldn’t keep people off of him. There were signatures in his yearbook from every student in the school. Not only that but there were pages and pages of articles and pictures of him in gossip magazines. He was Richard Wayne.

Well that was before he became a parent and had a baby.

Tim looks at him with pity. Like he could see what he’s thinking.  “ It isn’t about you bro- It’s just, you’ve kinda lost your swagger. “ 

 

Lost his swagger? As if. Sure he put on a little weight, and hiding as an alpha didn’t really leave him a lot of flattering clothing options. But he still had it. He still gets people hitting on him. He still gets phone numbers-

 

“ Dude, I feel like I can see you lying to yourself. You haven’t had a date in like 12 years and the last time you got some, the flintstones was still airing. “

 

“ Jesus Christ Tim. “ It’s the voice of Tim’s husband. Connor  Kent. Dick could see him moving around in the background. There were two  mugs in his hands. “ You could at least sugar coat it. “

 

Tim turns from the camera but Dick can still imagine the straightness of his expression. He would laugh if he wasn’t the one currently getting roasted. 

 

“ Sugar Coat it- You know what? Wait. “

 

The camera moves around and soon Dick is looking at Connor. He’s handsome as always, wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses that look like his father’s. 

 

“ Still think I'm exaggerating? “ 

 

Dick can see Connor’s eyes widen, the shocking blue startlingly.

 

“ Fuck Dick who the hell is that? You know him in what- real life? “

 

Tim’s smug little face presses into the screen and soon their both in view. His omega brother probably sitting on his mate’s lap. 

 

“ That’s Damian’s lit teacher. “ 

 

Conner’s body language turns stiff. “ Gawd- you do know that once Bruce meets him your fucked right? Or rather not getting fucked, because there’s no way Bruce is not going to sleep with him. “

 

The thought of Bruce meeting Jason made something ugly coil in his stomach. His father was a notorious slut. He didn’t really have any boundaries either. Last christmas he slept with Conner’s father Clark. Were they still a thing? Dick would have to ask later. 

 

“ oh fuck you’re right. “

 

Pausing from his cup,  Tim looks up.“ Now Dad has swagger. That’s what you need to do channel your inner Bruce Wayne. “

 

“ Channeling my inner Bruce Wayne got me pregnant! “

 

“ uh yea that’s because it works. “ 

 

God. Sometimes it was difficult being from an all omega house hold. Dick could only imagine what his father would say if he told him he wasn’t sure how to get a man. Bruce would probably give him a practical demonstration. 

 

“ What about the whole- him being straight thing? “

 

It’s Connor who gives him the look this time. “ Dick you literally have a pussy. “

 

“ Uh yea I know that but as far as all of Gotham and Jason Todd are concerned I have a big fat cock!”

 

Tim makes a sound of exasperation. They are getting nowhere the three of them. Tim finally starts to look a bit serious. 

 

“ Alright fuck it. I’ve got a plan- but first of all you need to buy some clothes. Those Alpha sweats and baggy shirts have got to go. “

 

Dick beams at his little brother. Nodding enthusiastically. “ Yea let’s plan a shopping trip for sure! I gotta go start dinner but I’ll talk to you later. Love you guys! “

 

“  Love you too Dick face. “

 

The last thing he hears is _“ Do some squats! “_ Before the call disconnects. 

 

Sighing he looks up at the ceiling. It was always fun talking to his brother. One of the few times he could actually be himself. He held back on telling Tim about Jason for months, hoping that his helpless crush would fizzle out. It didn’t 

 

It’s been over 10 years since he’s been living as an alpha. It was a worthy sacrifice sure- after all omega’s weren’t allowed to raise children on their own. An archaic law in their knot-centric society.  When he found out he was pregnant, Bruce did everything he could to make sure he was legally registered as an Alpha. It was easy since he had gotten pregnant before his coming out party. 

 

Bruce was powerful and influential but even he wasn’t above the law. The only reason he had been able to adopt Dick and Tim was because their butler Alfred was acting as the alpha of the household. It was stupid, you would think omega’s being the caretakers and breeders would mean they were fit to raise children. 

 

Apparently knot. 

 

Ha, he made a pun. 

 

At the sound of the door opening Dick finally gets up. It must be Damian finally back from school. His pup probably hungry and ready for a snack. Heading to the kitchen he sees Colin Wilkes and Lian Harper. Two of his son’s friends. He also sees Jason Fucking Todd. 

 

“ _Hola Hola._ What’s up Grayson? This guy said it was cool for Lian to sleepover tonight so I figured I'd just drop them here myself. “ 

 

That’s right, this morning Damian did ask if his friends could come over after school. It was no big deal since it was a friday. Shoot, he really needs to start on dinner.

 

“ Oh yes! Perfectly fine always a pleasure- Roy working late today? “

 

Roy Harper was Jason’s long time best friend. A 6”ft tall redhead with badass tattoos, a corny sense of humor and a rock hard bod. 

 

He’s also an omega. 

 

Dick tries to push down the jealousy that threatens to crawl up his throat and strangle him. Everytime he remembers the sex on legs engineer his temper attempts to explode. Which was ironic because redhead’s were usually his type. Though lately it’s been Literature teachers who can probably bench press a calf.

 

“ Yep, doesn’t get off until like 10pm. Gotta pick him up later, is it cool if I hangout till then? “

 

Nodding numbly Dick heads over to the fridge. This was the usual. He and Jason were friends. It was cool to let him hangout at his place for a couple of hours. They get to talk shit on the porch while the kids play video games just in sight. “ Of course you’re always welcome here. “

 

Damian takes his shoes off neatly and his friends follow. The three eager to start playing. 

 

“ Hi Mr. Grayson! “ Collin Chips.

 

“ Good afternoon Mr. Grayson. “ Lian follows. 

 

Both pups are adorable, Jason must have taken them home to change, because Damian’s the only one still in his uniform. “ Hey there kids. Dino nuggets ok for dinner? “ The children cheer which isn’t odd. Apparently the tofu nuggets Dick made were better than the ones from the store. 

 

“ Hello Father. “ Damian quips, he’s looking back at his friends trying to hide his enthusiasm. It’s heartwarming to watch his little boy. After 8 years of home schooling he was finally making friends his own age. 

 

“ May we go play? Grandfather bought the new super smash brothers game and we really want to try it. “

 

“ Of course you can baby, after you pay the snuggle tax of course. “

 

Damian’s cheeks color slightly but he still shuffles over to give a brief scenting. Dick doesn’t have to bend over much, reminding him how big his boy is getting. Collin and Lian look at them with longing.

 

“ Come on snuggle tax and then you can play. “

 

Lian and Collin scramble to join. The scenting quick but still sweet. The smell of puppies almost like a perfume. 3 pairs of young eyes look at him pleadingly. 

 

“ Alright tax paid you guys go on. Damian don’t forget to change your clothes first!“

 

“ Yes father! “

 

The kids chime thank you’s while running off towards the living room. Damian attempts to keep his stride more to a speed walk. Dick can’t help the fondness leaking out of his scent. 

 

“ Man I don’t know how you do it. You’re so good with kids. “

 

Dick remembers Jason is there and turns to him. Shrugging he looks in the freezer for the nuggets he made earlier in the week. “ Says the teacher? You’re great with kids. “

 

There’s the sound of a beer opening. Dick looks over to see Jason pouring cider into a glass. He bought a 6 pack which wasn’t surprising. The alpha was always thoughtful enough to hide them in a cloth bag. Never drinking from the bottle and always pouring a glass. A respectful way to keep the kids from seeing.

 

“ Yea but that’s different. I have to be good with kids. You don’t, you’re an alpha. “

 

Dick congratulates himself for not tensing up. The remark is familiar. Years of hearing similar things made him immune. Still somehow when Jason says it, it makes him want to respond. Tell the alpha no he is most definitely an omega. If the man wants, he’s welcome to thoroughly check.

 

“ Comes with the territory of being a single dad I guess. “ 

 

Jason hums and the two fall into a comfortable silence. Dick getting the potatoes out to wash and peel to make fries. Sure it would be easier to buy the ones in the bag but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Years ago he tried working and caring for Damian. It was too difficult leading him to resign. Which was fine. His trust fund’s more than enough to live off of. 

 

“ Probably helps you had such a good example. “

 

Dick wants to scoff but he can’t. Bruce really was a wonderful father. He always spent time with them, made sure they had everything they could ever want and was always there when they needed him. There was even a night when he sent a lover home in a taxi, all because Dick and Tim wanted to cuddle.

 

“ Yea dad’s pretty great. Has the fiercest omega instincts ever, Tim gets it from him. “

 

Jason chuckles and it sounds pretty close. The alpha must have took a seat at high top behind him. “ Yea I totally got that vibe. Definite man eater. “

 

Dick nearly cuts a finger off. What was that now?

 

“ You met Bruce? “

 

He turns giving Jason his full attention. Wiping his hands with a kitchen towel. He should probably put on an apron. Walking over to the draw he gets a clean one out. 

 

“ Oh yea your dad came by today to bring Damian that video game. “

 

God damn it Bruce. Why did he have to be such a loving doting grandparent?

 

“ Hmmm interesting yet here you are. Flesh and bones intact. “

 

It’s fine. This was familiar. He could do the alpha talk. Just pretend like the jealousy in his scent was for his father and not because he want Jason for himself. 

 

The alpha gives him a playful smile. 

 

“ For now at least. He gave me his number if that’s cool with you? “

 

It is certainly not cool with him. Turning back to his potatoes, Dick steadies his breath. “ Yea of course, why wouldn’t it be? “

 

He hears Jason take a sip of his beer. “ No reason. Just don’t want to make things weird, like we’re bros- you know the saying and all that. “

 

“ You calling my dad a hoe Todd? “

 

Jason has the decency to choke on his drink. Dick peeks back and takes satisfaction in the sight.

 

“ Jesus no of course not. Just saying that if you have a problem with it I respect you enough to not go there. “

 

The words do some good at soothing the raw emotions in his chest. But still he feels resentful. Tim and Bruce got to live their lives as free omegas. Dressing in stylish form fitting outfits, going out to hot society outings and getting to gossip and just, well be themselves. It wasn’t a big deal if they were affectionate or emotional. They got to be openly charming and talkative. Meanwhile Dick was here, unable to find partners. Unable to live his life and well unable to just be. 

 

He doesn’t regret his decision though. Not at all. It was just hard repressing his inner omega all the time.

 

“ I appreciate that.. A lot. “

 

The intimate eye contact the two briefly share is almost too much. Jason looks away first, returning to his beer. 

 

“ No problem man. “

 

They shake off the heavy mood with some lighter conversation. Jason tells Dick about the boy using spitballs to make a giant penis in the study hall. Then Dick tells Jason about entitled soccer mom who tried to force him out of his parking spot. They both get the laugh loudly, the alpha occasionally leaving to check on the kids. This time when Jason renters the kitchen he stares. 

 

“ Man it’s hard to tell with your clothes but your waist is like tiny. “

 

Dick throws him a curious look before looking down. Oh yea this apron ties in the back. Shrugging the pseudo alpha kept frying. The food was almost ready the nuggets almost perfectly golden. 

 

“ Yea, not the most alpha of traits but some omega’s dig it. “

 

Jason snorts. “ Dick I’m pretty sure you created Damian Via asexual reproduction. When the single mom squad hits on you, you don’t even blink. Barbara Gordon was all over you last week and you didn’t even flinch and she’s like super hot. “

 

Dick’s shoulders tense. He didn’t realize Jason was paying close attention to him. It always felt weird when omega’s came onto him. He was always polite, never really taking it farther than that. Maybe he should if only to keep up appearances. Then again did it even matter anymore?

 

“ She’s not my type. “

 

Dick is good at dodging this topic. He has years of practice under his belt. Before Jason can say a word he cuts him off. “ Would you mind getting the kids? Foods ready. “

 

Jason gives him a funny look but goes nonetheless. 

 

Dick takes the plates out of the cabinet then sets the table. Lian gets the finding nemo plate, Collin Toy story and Damian lady and the tramp. They were probably getting too old for them but no one has said anything yet. 

 

The kids come in little faces bright and happy. Even though they’re ravenous everyone washes their hands at the sink first. Dick’s proud of them for not needing a reminder. After dinner he’d give them a reward.

 

The omega goes around the table and pours drinks. After everyone is eating he takes his own seat. It’s always fun having meals with a table full of pups. Lian’s lively, giving a play by play of the new game she’s currently destroying them in.

 

“ Father you should play with us it’s really fun. “

 

Damian rarely makes request so he’s happy to indulge him. They did game nights on Wednesdays and Sundays so he wasn’t too rusty. 

 

“ Sure baby. As long as you don’t mind me embarrassing you in front of your friends. “

 

Damian looks indignant, bright green eyes sparkling. “ We’ll see about that. How about if we win we get to stay until 9 pm tonight. “

 

Dick looks thoughtful for a moment. Technically it wouldn’t be a bad thing to let Damian stay up an extra half an hour. “Alright but then it’s three on one that not fair. “

 

The kids think, whispering to each other. Soon they nod and turn back to him. “ How about you and Mr.Todd vs. Lian and I? “  

 

Collin doesn’t look left out which is good. Dick looks at Jason who nods back. Alright he was confident. It would be fine. 

 

“ Alright you kids have a deal. “

 

They finish up the food and clear the table. Dick washing and Jason drying. It was always nice how the alpha would help without asking. It made things faster which was great because three little pups were peaking at them from the doorway.

 

When the two adults make it to the living room everything is set up. Before Jason can pick up a controller however Lian snatches it out of his hands. 

 

“ Snuggle tax!”

 

The way she smiles and giggles makes Jason laugh. Scooping her up the alpha nuzzles her with delicate care. Collin follows, alpha snuggles always a favorite for pups. There was something about the action that makes them feel safe. While omega’s hugs give more feelings of love. Damian is a tad reluctant. It takes Dick’s soft encouragement to get him to go over to the alpha. When he does Jason scents him in such a tender way Dick’s heart aches. 

 

Fuck he has it bad. 

 

“ You to Mr. Grayson! “ 

 

Lian’s cheeks are pink from laughing. Her black hair out of place from the hug. Trying not to seem awkward Dick ducks down into Jason’s chest. It’s very brief and their skin doesn’t touch. Before he can pull away however Jason holds his neck and presses him into his nape for a proper scenting. 

 

God Dick doesn’t whimper which is a small blessing. Jason’s is incredibly hot and the scent of his skin wakes up something inside of him. Timidly he returns the scenting. Having to bite his tongue when his mating glands brush against the alpha bare skin. 

 

Dick survives and pulls back. He hopes he doesn’t look like the wreck he is inside. Taking one of the free remotes he avoids eye contact with the man. He doesn’t think he could handle what he might see there. 

 

To keep things fair they all sit far apart. That way no one could knock anyone else controller. They play 2 practice rounds so Dick can learn the controls. Then it’s on to the actual competition. It’s pretty close. Jason a master of button mashing but still the kids manage to win. Which isn’t that shocking considering Lian is the daughter of the tech master. 

 

Dick lets the kids celebrate with homemade fruit pops while they try to come up with a movie to watch. 

 

“ Ok as much as I would love to watch Aladdin for the One Hundred Millionth time- I’m think we switch it up and watch Treasure planet. There’s pirates for Damian, tech for Lian and cool monsters for Collin. “

 

At the mention of pirates Damian visibly perks. All three pups looking pretty set on watching the movie. Dick sets it up while Jason get’s everyone towels. Insuring that the pups all take showers. 

 

Dick comes up stairs to Damian showing Jason his sketchbook. Collin and Lian must have gone first. 

 

“ This one is grandfather’s dog Ace. He’s a German Shepherd, Great Dane mix. He always sit still when I draw him. “ Damian is talking softly.  A light whisper like he’s trusting the Alpha with his secrets. It wasn’t often that his pup got to spend time with alpha’s. When they lived at the Wayne Manor there was Alfred. But now it was less times than most. Deciding to turn a blind eye he walks back down the hall. Damian could have this.

 

Before he can get to his room he runs into a very uncomfortable looking Collin. He’s still in his clothes towel in hand. There’s something about the way tears prickle the corners of his eyes that triggers Dick’s instincts. 

 

“ Collin, everything okay there buddy?” 

 

The red head snaps up to look at him. Embarrassment and shame trickling through his scent.

 

 “ Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. “ 

 

Collin’s large blue eyes stare at him like he has all the answers in the world. Slowly Dick comes over crouching down so he can better comfort the boy. 

 

“ I got my period. “

 

He says it so softly that Dick nearly misses it. A whiff of fear prickling his nose. “ I-I know alpha’s don’t like this kind of thing. I’m so sorry Mr. Grayson I’ll call one of the nuns and ask them to pick me up, I'm so sorry. “

 

The pup babbles apologies, shame and fear spicing the air. Dick pulls the little boy into his chest and scents him thoroughly. “ Shhh it’s okay Collin I'm not mad at you. It’s okay “. The red head freezes in his hold before crumpling. Hugging him back with vigor. The sound of him deeply breathing in reassuring.  

 

“ Here why don’t we go to my bathroom and we’ll get you cleaned up? “

 

The stench of fear is back nearly breaking his heart. Why was this sweet pup so scared of him? Dick hears a growl behind him making him flinch. Looking over his shoulder he makes eye contact with Jason. The large man threat posturing. The pressure of the alpha in intense. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he was on the receiving end of an alpha’s pheromones.  Raising his hands Dick bares his neck in submission. It actually feels good. Being able to submit like this.

 

The threatening rumble cuts off awkwardly. When Dick feels safe enough he makes eye contact again. 

 

“ uh- sorry everything ok? Could smell Collin from the bedroom. “

 

Maybe this is why people thought Alpha’s made better paternal figures. They had a much keener noses than omegas and were sensitive to pup’s distress. Their instincts to protect and provide vs. Submit and cater. 

 

Collin shrinks. Trying to make himself seem smaller in the hallway. His legs were trembling the scent of urine making itself known. The show of dominance too much for the young omega. Dick purrs a soft omega rumble. 

 

“ He’ll be alright. Just give us some space. ‘Mega stuff. “ 

 

Dick shrugs but Collin’s shoulders pinch at the mention of the word Omega. “ It’ll be alright Collin. I’m going to take you to my room and get you some fresh underwear and pads. Then you can take a nice shower in my bathroom how does that sound? I’ll even turn on the rain shower head you like so much. “

 

Slowly the young child nods. Small hands grip onto his clothing. They would be alright. 

 

“ Jason can I leave Damian and Lian to you? “

 

The alpha nods stiffly but Dick ignores him in favor of taking Collin to get clean. With the way the young boy was acting it was probably his first blood. Bruce was wonderful during his first blood. Turning it into a sacred event. It was a precious memory.  Gathering everything he needs he holds up some panties to get an idea of a size that’ll fit. Tampons were out of the question but the reusable pads would be perfect.

 

“ Mr. Grayson how come you have all this stuff? “

 

Dick froze. It was odd considering he was an alpha. In fact it wasn’t like the things were hidden or off to the side. Everything was a part of his everyday life. “ It’s always good to be prepared Collin. Just because I’m alpha doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have things other people need. My brother and Father are omegas and I have omega friends and they should always be comfortable. “

 

The answer seems to be more than enough for Collin who takes everything at face value. Before the pup can ask any more questions he ushers him to the shower. Turning it on and setting the temperature. When he turns on the rainfall Collin purrs. 

 

“ How would you like me to teach you about your first blood Collin?”

 

Suddenly shy the new omega looks down before nodding slowly. 

 

“ Yes please. “

 

When Jason, Lian and Damian find them they’re in the guestroom building a nest. Dick happily changes the light bulbs to red ones and hangs red fabric on the windows. Collin is awkwardly putting down pillows and sheets before adjusting them in a way he likes. There’s even some incense lit in the corner.

 

“ Woah- it’s cozy in here. “

 

Collin tenses but a reassuring rumble from Dick helps soothe him. 

 

“ We’re celebrating my first blood. “ 

 

The boys voice doesn’t waver which makes Dick proud. Once the windows are sufficiently done he comes over to the group. Lian and Damian move to help Collin naturally.  

 

“ Woah buddy that’s a big milestone for you. Soon you’re going to meet your prince charming and find your happily ever after. “

 

Dick swats Jason making the alpha wince . “ Ouch- What’d I say?”

 

“ The first blood is about connecting to the earth and celebrating life Jason. Omega’s don’t have periods for alpha’s, they’re a time of cleansing and reflection. “

 

Collin pulls a particularly soft blanket from the box of nesting material. Dick remembers that one, Bruce bought it for him when they brought Damian home. When the redhead puts it back reluctantly Dick comes over and encourages him to add it to the nest. 

 

“ Jason why don’t you bring the switch up here so we can watch the movie in here? “

 

The alpha was awkwardly standing around watching them work. Which made sense because most alpha’s where useless at theses things.

 

“ Sure yea no problem. “

 

Lian’s huff catches Dick’s attention as she struggles to weave together some fabric.

 

 “ Here let me show you. “ 

 

In the end the little red tent they set up is awesome. It’s cozy and private with more than enough space to fit the five of them in the nest. They don’t even watch the movie. Dick telling stories about the first blood, the moon and how omega’s came to be. It felt freeing. He couldn’t remember the last time he got to experience something like this. It was like reconnecting with his omega side. Jason was so quiet Dick even forgot he was there. 

 

In the end the pups are sleeping before 9. It’s cute watching them all snuggling together. Dick takes a few pictures and send them in their group chat. Tim and Bruce would definitely love this. 

 

A soft touch to his neck makes him freeze. Firm fingers stroking his mating glands. 

 

“ I knew it. “ 

 

Dick smacks the hand away and turns to see Jason. The alpha is standing there, gaze accusing. He isn’t threat posturing or even intimidating. Just stinking the scent of betrayal. Hushing the other man Dick gestures towards the stairs. Jason follows without a fight. 

 

“ You know at first I thought I was crazy, thought that I was trying to make something out of nothing. But I was right. You’re an omega. “

 

Dick winces, even though Jason isn’t raising his voice he can feel the hurt in the air. 

 

“ Why did you lie to me? I thought we were friends Grayson? “

 

“ We are- We are. I’ve just been living as an alpha for so long. You’re a teacher Jason if you tell the school board I lose my son. “

 

The alpha wavers. Almost as he forgot the fact. Who knows perhaps he did. Dick however didn’t his family was his number one priority. He shouldn’t have gotten so caught up with Collin. He should have just given him a pad and let the evening play out.

 

“ Gr- Dick I wouldn’t do that to you and Damian. I’m sorry but you just got to know how hard this is for me. “

 

The omega scrunches his nose. Distancing himself a tad more, typical alpha making things all about them. 

 

“ oh yea alpha please tell me how hard it’s been on you. “

 

Despite his obvious sarcasm Jason continues. The frustration clear in his face. 

 

“ Dick you’re beautiful. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. When I met you and found out you were an alpha I didn’t know what to do because- fuck I’m straight. “ the alpha sweeps a hand through his hair breaking eye contact. He looks uncomfortable like there’s an itch under his skin.

 

“ Then I started noticing things. How long and pretty your eyelashes are, how your face lights up when you’re with pups, how tender your expression is when you’re cooking and God- how hungry you look when you look at me. “

 

When Jason tears his eyes to look at Dick it’s like he’s staring into his soul. The intensity and need there almost making Dick lose his balance. 

 

“ Today when you put on that apron and I saw your tiny waist I wanted you. I wanted to see if I could span it with my hands because fuck under all that clothing you’re small- and when you scented me in the living room I felt them. You’re mating glands right against my skin and all I could think was how I must be imagining it because of how bad I wanted you. Then-  you submitted to me. “ Jason pauses . Licking his lips probably remembering exactly how it looked. The arousal that peppers the air makes Dick flush. The alpha’s blue eyes soften after getting their point across. 

 

“ Watching you explain to Collin how wonderful the first blood is. Telling him stories of how omega’s are life bringers. Listening to you turn something so scary into a wondrous experience. I was- I don’t know I felt something. Looking at you glowing in red lights- you looked heavenly. Like a deity I wanted to worship. “

 

Dick didn’t realize he was trembling. The desperation of Jason’s words ruthlessly breaking down his walls. Chipping away the painstaking illusion of alpha he’s built and leaving no traces of it. The only thing left omega. Beautiful powerful omega.

 

“ Worship me. “ The words crack in his throat. It’s hard to say them but he does it anyway. “ Worship me please. “

 

And Jason does. Strong hands pulling him into an earth shattering kiss. Their lips work together frantically. It feels like he can finally breathe again. Every single touch of the alpha’s lips, tongue and teeth washing away any securities lingering in the mind. With a solid show of strength Jason lifts Dick off the floor. Slender legs desperately wrapping around the other man. 

 

“ _Cariño_. So beautiful. So perfect. You’re exquisite. “

 

Every single word makes Dick fall deeper into lust. His panties getting damp from the lavish declarations.  

 

_“ Tu ternura me encanta. Me vuelves loco. Te necesito. “_

 

Dick picks up very few words, something about softness, being driven crazy and need. Sentiments that he very much agrees with. Rolling his hips against the man in front of him he makes a decision. 

 

“ Bedroom. “

 

Jason growls. 

 

The two of them somehow make it to the room without waking the pups. A tricky feat with Jason rumbling filthy promises that make Dick whine.The second the door locks behind them the air shifts considerably. Quiet lust giving way for full blown consuming desire. 

 

_“ Mi Cielo .”_

 

The hunger in the alpha’s eyes makes Dick quiver. Jason lays him out on the bed taking time to undress him like a gift. All while hot words spill from his lips like wine. 

 

“ God, look at your body. Who knew you were so tiny under all that fabric, _Me encantes. “_

 

The other man’s touch nearly burns. Fingers creating heat wherever they graze. Dick is soaking now, thighs glistening with his need. He feels a little self conscious, it’s been so long since he’s been bare in front of another person. With a shy touch the omega starts to pull at the other man’s clothing. 

 

Jason tugs his shirt with one hand which is unfairly hot. Mouth watering muscles come into view. It isn’t a surprise considering how  many shirtless pictures of the man were on Facebook. 

 

Seeing it in person like this though? It doesn’t compare. Before he can admire the glint of metal on pert nipples Jason spreads him. 

 

“ May I? _Dios_ \- I want to taste you, make you cum on my tongue. “

 

Yep that was more than okay. Dick nearly passes out from the sight of an alpha twice his size asking permission to make him feel good. A fervent nod is all it takes to get that sinfully gorgeous man to start lapping at his folds.  It’s wet, demanding and good. It’s been so long since he’s been with anyone. The feeling of Jason diligently opening him up with his fingers and tongue surreal. 

 

Timidly Dick touches the man’s hair. When the alpha growls hungrily into his cunt he knows it’s okay. Tangling his fingers in messy curls he moves. Hips shaky at first but growing bolder. Soon he’s holding him in place while riding his face. Taking his pleasure while the alpha makes greedy noises of encouragement. When a teasing thumb starts rubbing his clit it takes him over the edge. Orgasm being torn out of his very soul. He jolts and quakes all while the alpha dutifully licks him through it. 

 

Dick melts into the bed. Aftershocks of pleasure making him twitch. It’s hard to see with tears pricking his eyes. 

 

“ Beautiful. “

 

The reverence in Jason’s voice is almost too much. When Dick blinks the tears away what he sees is all consuming. 

 

“ I want to make love to you. “

 

Soft kisses travel down his thigh until the man sits up. He wasn’t pressing or moving just taking time to admire and caress. Hands rubbing soothing circles on Dick’s wide hips. A gift from his pregnancy. 

 

“ It- It’s been a while. “

 

Jason doesn’t judge just listens. It makes Dick feel like it’ll be okay to be honest. To show the man everything. 

 

“ I haven’t.. Since Damian there’s been no one. “

 

The admittance makes something possessive flash in the other’s gaze. The intensity of his attention nearly suffocating.  

 

“ **_Cariño_** -” It’s a throaty growl. “ Let me. “

 

Dick could see Jason’s straining against his pants. It nearly looks painful, the bulge large and define. 

 

“ Please. “

 

The alpha starts kissing him again. There’s a hint of scramble, but when Dick hears the sound of a zipper he knows why. Jason kisses down his neck showering him with loving touches. When the man reaches his breast he gives each ample attention. Alternating between one and the other. 

 

“ Mmm look at these sexy breast. They worked hard to make Damian big and strong. “

 

At the mention of Dick’s pup he jolts. There’s a gush of slick and the alpha gives a wolfish grin.

 

“ I wonder how big they’ll get feeding my pups. “

 

The omegas hips buck, body arching without permission. The thought of having Jason’s pups. Of being bred by this fine man. 

 

“ Yes Yes Yes Yes. Jason please. “

 

Dick doesn’t care that he’s begging instead moving with a desperation. It sounds so good. Being pregnant again, having a baby again. Jason must have gotten completely nude at some point because now that huge cock is pressing against him. It’s been years since he’s gotten this far with someone but it didn’t mean he was behind on his self pleasure. Which he’s thankful for because Jason feels huge. 

 

“ Going to breed you. Take you as mine. Not going to risk anyone else having you. _Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. “_

 

Dick could barely translate the low rumble of spanish but he picks up the important part. “ _Si_ I belong with you. Only with you. Make me yours!”

 

When Jason pushes in he sees stars. There’s a pinch of pain which is normal. The alpha works him through it though, using his slick to lube the way. Short strokes become longer as the glide becomes easier. Soon every inch is inside and it’s wonderful. 

 

“ That feels- Jason you’re so big. “

 

Dick can feel the alpha preening. Peeking at the man his heart flutters. Jason’s looking at him. Not through him. His gaze is present, everything about him focus on the omega. It felt wonderful. He felt seen.

 

“ That’s because you’re so tight _cariño_. You going to let me move? “

 

Dick blushes. His thighs were tightly holding the man in place. Almost as if he was afraid of him running away. Shyly he spreads for the alpha. Jason gives him a deep kiss as a reward. “ There we go. “

 

Large hands take hold of his legs, Pulling to deepen the angle. Despite years of being out of practice Dick still bends beautifully. When Jason’s shifts his hips Dick gasps. True to his words the man starts fucking him. The strokes deep in this position. It’s almost too much. 

 

It’s perfect for the alpha though. His thrusts become shallow and then he finds it. Dick’s gspot.

 

Gasping Dick reaches for the alpha’s shoulders trying to anchor himself. Jason’s movements bringing him closer to the edge. His legs are shaking, the familiar coil being wound tighter and tighter. A firm hand on his chest pushes him down on the bed forcing him to keep the angle. Then Dick is cumming. Gasping a moan that was going to be Jason’s name.

 

The alpha doesn’t change the angle but instead milks the orgasm out of Dick. Keeping his attention on that sweet spot. Dick is a mess now. He can hear the loud sound of his cunt dripping all over Jason’s huge cock. 

 

When Dick finally comes down from his high Jason pulls out. The omega whines at the feeling of being empty. 

 

“ Shh _bella_ ’ don’t worry I’m not finished with you yet. “

 

Jason shifts the smaller man onto all fours. Encouraging him with loving words to get him to present. Once the omega is spread out into an obscene arch the alpha takes him again. Like this The man easily slides deep inside. The walls of Dick’s pussy thoroughly open for a hard pounding. 

 

Fucking the male under him hard and fast Jason praises him in hot spanish. Mouth moving in rapid fire in words Dick can barely pick up. The omega’s body is rocking from the force of the thrusts, blissful little noises spilling from his throat. 

 

“ Gonna come inside you _Cariño_ . Going to pup you, fill you up good . “

 

Dick whines but his hips move back to take more of that sinful cock. The fact that Jason was about the breed him making his instincts sing. Yes this is what he needs. This fat cock shooting it’s seed deep inside. Pressing a litter into him. 

 

“ Please- Jason Please I need it! Need to have your pups!”

 

The alpha growls and those delicious hands are reaching around to play with his clit. Stroking it firm and fast in a way that winds Dick up all over again. “ Cum first. Want to feel it. “

 

Smart fingers play with the omega’s body. Teasing an orgasm from Dick’s over sensitive nerves. Jason doesn’t rush him but instead coaxes his body to give and fall into mind numbing pleasure once more.  “ Cumming! I’m cumming! “ 

 

Hot seed is surges inside of the omega. The alpha snarling as he dumps what feels like a gallon of jizz inside of him. Dick shudders from the sheer amount. Jason pumping it in deep creating a pleasing warmth in the pit of his stomach. Jason holds him up. Keeping his hips in place. He’s making sure every spurt goes deep inside. 

 

“ That’s it _bella_. Want to make sure it takes. So good for me, wanted to do this for so long. You’re perfect. “

 

They stay like that for a bit, it’s awkward but for some reason so sweet. The feeling of Jason gently stroking his stomach filling him with warmth. When Dick has enough he whines and the alpha reluctantly pulls out. Dick clenches his muscles to keep the seed inside him which makes the other man rumble. “ Look at you keeping it all inside. So fucking hot. “

 

Before Dick can respond a cell phone rings breaking the peace. Cursing the larger man looks for the device in his pants that are somewhere on the floor. Finally finding it he answers. 

 

“ It’s fucking 12:32 am Asshole where are you? “

 

Dick giggles hearing the voice of the other omega coming through the device. Somehow he didn’t feel jealous of Roy anymore. 

 

“ Sorry I got- caught up at Dick’s place. “

 

There’s silence for a brief moment.

 

“ You mean you got Dick at Dick’s place you fuck. Jesus Christ I’m happy you’re finally getting laid but could you do it when I’m not freezing my ass off? “

 

Jason winces. Dick finds the whole thing amusing. 

 

“ I’m coming now Roy. “

 

“ More like you’ve been cumming all night-”

 

The alpha hangs up before the man can finish the sentence. Jason is blushing, cheeks bright red. It’s adorable and makes Dick’s heart race. 

 

“ I- have to pick up Roy… Is it cool if I come back here after? “ Hopeful blue eyes peek at him. 

 

This boy is too young and too hot for Dick to handle.

 

“ Yea I’d like that. “

 

 

 

 

Lost his swagger _his ass._  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! For Omega!Dick week. Prompts Jealousy / Hiding as Alpha / Breeding 
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing response from my last fic. I really appreciate all the wonderful comment. You guys make me want to be an even better writer!
> 
> Thank you guys for your amazing support.


End file.
